Trials
by Gray lines
Summary: Witches were being burned, and mages were in hiding. Humans to stupid to know the difference between dark and light magic persicuting all. The guilds were well hidden and sorcery was kept secret. But the flames have been licking along Lucy's feet lately and her own mistakes just might be the ropes that bind her to the burning stake
1. Chapter 1

Lucy hurried down the dark road. She couldn't be found out this late. It would make people suspensious. Ever since the witch trials had started twenty years ago it had become unsafe to practice magic. If anyone was caught using magic they would be accused of witch craft and burned at the stake

For her entire life she had to learn in secret. Taught by her mother and the master to summon the stars she was now a full mage. But if anyone in magnolia ever caught wind of her or any of the others powers they would be killed. So she was quiet and careful. She only headed to the guild at sundown. She was later today than usual. Her father had taken an interest in her life, or rather found it displeasing and spent the last few hours yelling at her.

But tonight natsu would come of age. Gajeel had thrown a party and spred the news. That's the only reason Lucy hadn't just stayed home instead. She had left her stifling dress and corset at home, trading it instead for her custom short skirt and top Mira had sewn for her. She was so lucky to have a seamstress in the guild, since the social rules seldom applied, besides the heat down there was stifling when the boys lit up all of the fire pits.

She slipped silently across the dirt road and through the tavern doors. The door that led to the underground guild was in the back of the storage room. It could only be opened from the inside, or with certain magic. Lucy nocked sharply on the hallow boards and and slipped through the thin entrance when the wood was pushed aside. Gray was standing there. Looking uncomfortable and very much naked. Lucy politely averted her eyes and asked him what the matter was. Though it was obviouse that natsu had upset him at some point through the night.

With all of the dragon slayers making a ruckus down there it was a wonder how the town hadn't caught on to them yet. But Lucy only smiled fondly at her friends. She slipped off the hot cloak and floated towards where cana had stripped down to her underwear and was chugging ale.

Everything seamed so lively and happy. This was the way the guild was supposed to be. An escape.

Lucy half contemplated calling forth several of her spirits to join the party but she was much to exhausted at the moment. But this here, _this_ was family. No matter what her father thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy had cut it close when she slipped back through her bedroom window. The sunrise peaked golden light onto her figure as she stripped of her guild clothes. She pulled up a floor board near the wall and deposited the folded clothing down with the rest, before huridly slipping into bed.

The nights at the guild were often fallowed by cranky afternoons where she hadn't got quite enough sleep. Her father to his credit allowed her to sleep as long as she liked. Or really do anything she liked as long As he didn't directly hear about it. She was like some distant thought to him, never at the forefront of his mind unless he was chewing her out.

She usually spent her days down at the bookstore levy ran. There was a little classroom in the back where both of them taught the children in the area. Lucy had been forced into every level of schooling as a way to keep her away from her father. He hated being reminded of her existence. She thought the least she could do was pass on that education to the rest of the people who really just couldn't afford it.

She also took advantage of the bookstore and read everything that came through the door. Not that levy minded,she did the same.

Those two were like sisters, practically joined at the hip. Or at least when she wasn't off flirting way to obviously with gajeel. That always causes a scandal in the village since he's a foreigner like the rest of the dragon slayers but considering most family's have only lived in America for about three to five generations it wasn't really fair to start labeling people as foreign.

Levy ignored them for the most part. Though once she had to retort back at a stuffy old lady that had the nerve to openly admonish her for even daring to be seen in public with him. Though Lucy thinks that's more because gafeel nearly put her in the hospital his first day in town, than it was prejudice.

He had gotten some kinda fever while he was travelling and stumbled into town delirious. He shoved her and a tree branch nailed her in the back of the head. Natsu showed up a few days later claiming he could smell gajeel from a town away and was pretty pissed of that he hadn't told him he was coming to America.

Both stumbled into town yelling and causing a commotion, as such they were labeled outsiders, not that it bothered them much. When Wendy arrived they'd warmed up to the two a bit. She was sweet and they treated her right but they were both still intimidating, and walked around in their Arabian garb like being halph naked was normal. Even Wendy showed her knees and refused, politely, to wear a corset.

The three of them were a mess, and it entertained the town.

Lucy made sure to leave on time tonight packing her purse full of keys so she could get some training done. The guild would find any excuse to throw a party and tonight the 'after party' would be raging, but Lucy really needed to practice. She was tired of looking weak in comparison to the huge sparring matches between the others.

She had run out of magic energy during the last scuffle with witches and had the scar to remember. Whoever her future husband, her father would no doubt marry of to is, he'll be disappointed when he finds his perfectly lady like bride is covered in working class scars and calluses.

She scurried across the fields and down the hill, her cloak tied all the way down just in case she was caught, so she wouldn't look naked in her guild clothes. She slipped down the passage when gray opened it for her and tried to edge around the room to the other side. The passage through the other wall led to a few airshaftes and straight into the mountains. That's where they usually trained.

It seems her quick footwork and the heady smell of booze in the air could not trick natsu's nose, as she heard a loud voice shout her name from the bar. She stoped walking and waited knowing it would be useless to run. In moments the pink haired bafoon had shoved his way through the croud and was grinning widely at her.

Happy dropped from the ceiling beside him and curved over Lucy's shoulder.

"Your hear!" Natsu shouted and pulled her in for a hug, nearly crushing poor happy between them. "Hey natsu." She greeted. "I didn't get much of a chanse to talk to you last night but congratulations." She tried to keep the blush off her face from last nights memories. it wasn't that she didn't get a chance to talk to him but more that she avoided him all night, since he was drunk as a skunk and getting handsy.

"Thanks Luce. I actually really needed to talk to you yesterday about something, and I was kinda sad I didn't get the chance." He talked a little slower that usual and used more words than he should. She knew that meant he really was disappointed and felt guilty. She just really didn't want to get groped.

"Of course, I was heading out to the grounds if you want to join me." He lit up at her response and practically drug her through the room prattling about training with gajeel and Wendy's progress.

She couldn't help but smile at him. He was so cute when he rattled on about everyone. She could tell that he truly loved his guild mates even though he had only know them for a couple of years. He supported and stood up for them like family. But that's what the guild was, a family, and she thinks natsu understands that in the way she does.

When they finally emerged from the tunnels and out onto a small valley situated between two close peaks, It was rocky with plenty of hills and obstacles for them to practice around, a thought suddenly occurred to her. "Hey natsu, did your parents die?"

Oh god that was stupid and insensitive. Why did she ask that so bluntly. God sometimes she hated her own mouth. He dropped her hand freezing up. Oh god she was right _and_ she had been so terrible in asking.

"I'm sorry natsu, that was stupid for me to ask so suddenly I just..."she trailed off. What was she supposed to say?

He turned to her slowly, his face slightly tense.

" why would you ask that? Do I seem...I mean was it something I said..." He struggled to arrange his words properly. "No no of course you didn't do anything wrong. You just, well, you reminded me of myself." He looked confused for a second and Lucy hurried to clarify.

"Its just my dad was never really family to me, more kind of a boss. So when my mom died I didn't really have a family anymore, until master had me officially join the guild. They all became family to me. They raised me, and I grew up with a lot of them. You kinda did the same thing and I know its harder to make those kind of connections when you have people waiting for you at home. I'm sorry I asked so harshly, my mouth ran away from me for a minute."

Natsu shook his head and pulled her in for a quick hug. " no its okay Lucy, its just kinda hard for me to talk about. I didn't have human parents, igneel the fire dragon raised me. That's how we all learned our powers, from the dragons. He taught me everything I know and one day he just left.

It was the same thing for the rest of the dragon slayers. That's actually how we all came to America, we were looking for them, have been for years, and when we heard of dragon sightings we each hopped on a ship here as quick as we could."

She squeezed his hand as he spoke, offering silent support. She knew what it was like to lose a parent but at least she knew what happened to hers. Natsu had no idea.

"I'm sorry natsu, I shouldn't have spoken so rashly."

She missed his smile now. Why couldn't she just think before she spoke.


End file.
